Semiconductor chips which are cut off from a semiconductor wafer into individual pieces and are in the state of being adhered to a wafer sheet are detached from the wafer sheet by an electronic part mounting apparatus to be implemented on a substrate such as a lead frame. As a type of the electronic part mounting apparatus performing transport and mounting operations for electronic parts, there is a known one with a configuration that arranges in series an electronic part feeding unit which holds a wafer sheet and feeds semiconductor chips and a substrate-holding unit which holds a substrate, and a moving beam which is equipped with a working head holding a semiconductor chip by suction above these units whereby the moving beam is configured so as to be freely movable (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-188194).
In this example of patent literature, in addition to the movable beam equipped with the above-cited working head, two movable beams are provided, one having a camera for substrate recognition and the other having a camera to recognize a semiconductor chip at the electronic part feeding unit, whereby these movable beams are supported by a supporting frame at both ends thereof. The apparatus is designed so as to achieve efficient part mounting operations by moving these three movable beams in cooperation all together.